


Cyndia's Birthday

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugioh, yugioh duel monsters
Genre: AU, Birthday Party, Fanfic, Fluff, Fun, Gen, One Shot, Pegasus would be an adorable dad, Post canon, Short One Shot, Short Story, birthday fun, cute stuff, maybe they would have worked on it together, would duel monsters have even existed if Cecelia hadn't died, yugi and his friends, yugioh au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pegasus throws a party for his young daughter- and everyone's invited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyndia's Birthday

"Wonder what this is?" Yugi said he put the rest of the mail on the table. Joey, Tristan and Tea had been sitting on the couch watching a Duel on the T.V. while Yugi had gone and checked the mail. "Hey guys check this out it's a letter from Pegasus." He said sitting down "Wonder what he wants." Joey thought for a moment "Hey maybe he's throwing another tournament." He suggested. Yugi open the letter

_Greetings Yugi-boy, It's been so long since we last saw each other, you never write, you never come visit. I'm inviting you and your little pals to help me celebrate my little princess' fifth birthday. Oh I do so hope you'll come. A plane will be sent over to pick you up accordingly. - M. Pegasus_

"He's inviting us to a birthday party for his daughter." Joey said a little surprised, "So, you gonna go Yuug?" He asked Yugi.

"I don't see why not."

Thankfully getting to the airport was no problem as Duke had been headed in that direction anyway and was happy to give them a lift down. "So you got invited too?" Duke commented "He sent me an email asking if I could come, unfortunately I already made plans today so I promised him I would stop by some other time." Duke told them as he drove

When they finally got to the airport they found there were already people waiting for them, ready to show them to the privet plane that Pegasus had sent to pick them up as promised. "I wonder if he invited anyone else?" Yugi wondered.

As they approached the island Tea looked out the window and saw a familiar site, "Hey isn't that Kaiba's jet?" Tea asked point to the Blue Eyes White Jet sitting on the ground below.

"Guess Pegasus made Kaiba come too." Joey laughed "Kaiba at a party, I doubt that guy even knows how to have fun."

"The only way Kaiba knows how to have fun is when he beats someone at a game of Duel monsters." Tristan joked.

Pegasus greeted them at the door and led them inside "Yugi-boy glad you could make it." He said smiling, Pegasus was wearing his usual flamboyant outfit, and had some of his hair covering the left side of his face. He hadn't noticed him at first when Yugi arrived, most likely because he had been standing in his blind spot. But he had now noticed Bakura had also come along with Yugi. He gave Bakura a funny look before turning around "Alright follow me, don't want to keep the guest of honour waiting." He had a large bright smile.

"You know I don't think he likes he very much." Bakura commented to Yugi.

"I'll explain later." Yugi told Bakura, realizing his friend didn't know what the spirit of the ring had done the last time.

They turned a corner and soon entered a room that was covered in all sorts of duel monsters related decorations. And a small Dueling table off to the side. A girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and wearing a poofy pink dress, ran towards Pegasus when he entered the room "Daddy." She ran up and hugged his legs.

"And how is my little princess?" He asked picking her up and hugging her "Enjoying your party so far?" Cyndia giggled happily and nodded while smiling brightly at her father

Kaiba sat in a corner of the room looking rather bored, as usual. "Why am I even here? I have a company to run I don't have time for parties." He said in his usual unimpressed and rather uninterested tone of voice.

"Oh now come now don't be such a sour puss Kaiba-boy, you need to learn how to have a little fun." He put Cyndia down, and snapped his fingers "I know why don't you and Yugi-boy have a friendly duel while we wait for Cecilia to bring the cake." He suggested "Maybe then you'll lighten up."

"Fine one match and the I leave." He sighed, a rematch duel did sound appealing perhaps this time he would finally be able to dethrone the king of games

"You go big bro." Said Mokuba who was sitting on the floor playing with Cyndia.

After moving a few things and putting the Duel table more in the center Kaiba and Yugi sat down.

"I duel Yugi next." Joey said, he knew it was unlikely he would beat his friend but that didn't matter.

Pegasus just beamed and sat down before picking up his daughter and placing her on his knee. Holding on to a Toon Dark Magician Girl plush toy she she gigled again, clearly enjoying her party. "This duel table uses the same tech as the Duel arena's just on a smaller scale, this one is only a prototype so this is also a great way to test it out." He explained.

The Duel started and everyone seemed to have a good time, well everyone except Kaiba. It was a close duel, there were a few times where it looked like Kaiba might win, but in the end Yugi manged to beat him.

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving." He said walking towards the door, with the duel now over he was quite ready to leave .

Mokuba looked a little disappointed "Aww come on Seto, they haven't even brought out the cake yet." But it was obvious by the look on his face that his big brother didn't care about cake and just wanted to leave.

Cyndia hopped off her dads knee and picked up one of the plushes. "Here." She reached up offering the plushie to him.

Kaiba stopped to looked down to see her holding up a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush. Not wanting to upset Cyndia or Pegasus for that matter he reluctantly took it. "Uhh, thanks kid." As big of a jerk as Kaiba could be sometimes he'd always had a soft spot when it came to dealing with young kids, probably a big brother instinct to want to help those younger then him. With the plush dragon in hand Kaiba turned and left the room with Mokuba following quickly behind his big bro.

"Bye guys." And with that the Kaiba brothers were gone.

Pegasus gave a shrug "Oh well, with Kaiba-boy gone I guess that means more cake for us."

Joey laughed "I'll take rich boy's slice." Everyone else couldn't help but laugh a little too.

Cecelia walked in with a smile on her face and wearing periwinkle coloured dress with some ruffles around the hem of the skirt, carrying a tray with marble cake on it cover in vanilla icing and yellow and pink flowers on it. Still clutching the Toon Magician Girl doll in one hand Cyndia ran over to her mother, "Mommy."

Cecelia stepped to one side "Careful sweetie, I don't want to drop your cake." Carefully walking around her daughter she placed the cake down on the table, once Cyndia had blown out the five colourful candles her mother served it up while her husband asked if anyone wanted anything to drink

Bakura asked Pegasus if there was any tea to drink, "Tea. Hmm there might be some." He asked one of the people working there to go find some tea, "Oh and some wine for me please and a glass of juice for my little princess." He gently patted her on the head.

"Of course Mr. Pegasus." The man in the suit left to go get some drinks for everyone.

Yugi and Joey were two of the first people to finish eating their pieces of cake.

"Since everyone else is still eating their cake why don't you and Yugi-boy, entertain us with another round of Duel monsters." Pegasus suggested. The two friends both nodded in agreement and headed over toward the table.

"Alright Yuug, but just cause it's a friendly game doesn't mean I'm not gonna go down without a fight." He grinned. Yugi grinned back, he wouldn't want it anyother way.

During their duel, someone came and put drinks down on the same table with the cake. Pegasus swirled the light coloured liquid around in his glass, he did so enjoy a nice glass of wine especially on special occasions such as this. eaching over he took one of the glasses of juice and placed it down next to Cyndia's plate "There you go sweetie." Cyndia sat on a cushion in between her mom and dad, she put her Toon Magician Girl doll beside her so she could eat her piece of cake. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

"That was a good duel Joey, you've gotten a lot better." Yugi told him once the duel was over.

It hadn't been as close a duel as it had been with Yugi and Seto but Joey had put up a decent fight and certainly didn't go down easy. "Who knows maybe one of these days, you'll beat Yugi." Bakura commented.

Pegasus tried to convince them to stay the night, but since none of them had anything with them for an overnight stay, they decided it was time to leave. "Alright but before you go I have something to give you." He told Yugi and his friends. He left them at the door for a few moments with Cyndia trailing behind him. Pegasus had been delighted that Yugi had come to Cyndia's party. When he returned he was holding a number of gift bags in both hands. There was enough for everyone to get one.

"Thank you so much for coming, here take these one for each of you, Think of it as a my way of saying Thank You." He handed them each a bag that was covered in duel monsters pictures. "Oh and Bakura, since Kaiba-boy didn't want his you can have it." He said "I had no idea you were coming, so I originally only had enough for the four of them."

Bakura smiled "Oh, Thank you." He took the gift bag that had originally been meant for Kaiba.

Cyndia gave each of them a hug around their legs, except for Yugi who to lowered himself a bit so she could give him a proper hug. "Thank Oo." She said looking up at them.

"Please come by and visit anytime, we really must do things like this more often." He said, waving goodbye to them as they entered the plane. Pegasus turned around closing the door behind him. "So did you have fun?" He asked picking her back up.

She nodded "Yea." giving him another hug "Love you."

"Come on now, time for you to go to bed." He told her, giving her a kiss.


End file.
